Say Nothing, Think Nothing
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Luffy lost his voice, Nami her memory and they get everything back after they tell their true feelings, how?
1. Chapter 1

"Run faster!" The crew Ran down the hill after being followed by a…dino?

"What kind of island is this!!" yelled Sanji

"They're gonna eat Chopper!!" yelled Usopp who ran the fasted

"Why me!" yelled Chopper through his sobs

"You're an animal! They're tastier than humans!"

"What!!" yelled Chopper. He fell on his face and roll down the hill.

"Chopper! Wait for me!!" Usopp ran after Chopper

"Luffy! It's your fault! I told you that this island wasn't safe! But did you listen? NO!!" yelled Nami while pulling on Luffy's ear and shot it back after releasing

"Auch! Sorry!"

"Find out how we get out of here!"

"I'm to sleepy! If that beast didn't run that fast than I would kill him with my katana!"

"And he run to fast for me!" yelled Sanji

"And for me, too!" yelled Robin

"Luffy, do something!" yelled everyone in unison. Luffy stopped and turned looking at the big dinosaur. Luffy grinned and stood ready to attack, but the dinosaur ran to fast and Luffy gulped.

"Ok, guys! I've got a different plan!" said Luffy running after his crew.

"I don't like your plans!" yelled Zoro honest

"Me neither!" added Sanji, first time agreeing with Zoro

"Ok! We're going to split and we see each other at the ship!" yelled Luffy

"What! Are you crazy!" yelled Nami

"Come, Nami! I need you!" Luffy pulled on her arm and split up. Sanji, Zoro and Robin went to the right and Chopper and Usopp were already down. Luffy looked behind and was happy that the dino followed him. Luffy still held tight on her hand and she is just running along against her will.

"Where was the mountain with the weird stones?" asked Luffy

"Huh, oh, euhm…Keep going and go down when we're are at the sandpath"

"Yosh!!" Luffy and Nami ran for their lives and Luffy saw the sandpath. He went down and saw a mountain with red-green stones, as hard as diamond. Luffy grinned.

"Thank you, navigator!" Nami looked u at the running Luffy and smiled with slightly red cheeks

"Your welcome, captain"

"I pull you up when we're at the mountain!"

"Huh? Euhm…ok" said Nami a little confused. Luffy and Nami ran faster and faster and went closer to the mountain. Nami's eyes widened

"L…Luffy! We're gonna crash against the mountain if we don't stop! Said Nami while trying getting away from his grip. Luffy was focused on the mountain and they came closer.

"Luffy!!" Yelled Nami afraid. Luffy grinned and pulled his arm around her waist which made her blush a bit.

"Hold on tight" said Luffy while stretching his other arm to the top of the mountain.

"Oh god…" whispered Nami. Luffy and Nami shot up to the mountain and the dino crashed against the mountain with his head. The crash was so hard that the mountain broke.

"Cool!!" yelled Luffy

'O…That's true…A dino's head is as hard as steel….It's easy to break…' thought Nami. Luffy and Nami went down and picked up a stone

"They're beautifull" said Luffy "Ah, look! This one fits your hair!" Nami blushed and looked at the red stone. She smiled. Luffy looked at the stone and smiled. A stone broke off of the mountain and landed on Nami's head

"Auch!" said Nami while rubbing her head. She picked up the stone and looked at the green colors. She smiled and hold it in the sunlight forgetting the pain on her head. Luffy sat down and looked at his red stone.

"I'm gonna keep this one" chuckled Luffy.

"Why?" asked Nami also sitting down and relaxing after running that fast  
"Dunno..He reminds me of you" smiled Luffy. Nami blushed 'Does he even know that he ays sweet stuff?' thought Nami

"But why did you need me?" asked Nami

"Huh? O yea…" Luffy looked around "I don't know where the ship is…" Nami sighed and stood up. Luffy looked at her and stood up too.

"We have to hurry before the dino wakes up" said Nami. Luffy nodded and put his stone in his pants pocket. Nami did the same as they walked to the ship. Everyone was there already and they were happy that nothing happened with Luffy and Nami. They said 'hey' and went on merry.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

It was night and they were drinking beer and playing cards. Luffy and Nami didn't mention the stones which were in their pants pocket. Everyone went to their beds, except for Luffy who still sat on merry looking at the sea with the reflection of the stars. He yawned and looked at the sky realizing that the stars looked the best in the sky. He noticed someone on the deck. He narrowed his eyes and smiled after getting a clear vision, he saw who it was.

"Cool stars, Ne?" asked Luffy

"Ah, sure does" smiled Nami. Luffy looked up and noticed a falling star, Nami too and they both smiled. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami still looked at the sky. Luffy looked at the sky this time and Nami looked at Luffy with a smile

'I wish that I knew what this feeling is' thought Nami and Luffy. Nami smiled to Nami with a little blush and Nami smiled at Luffy with a little blush  
"Well, I'm tired, I see you tomorrow again" said Luffy. Nami nodded and went to her bed, both not knowing what's going to happen with the shiny stones in their pants pocket.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Kyaaaaaa!!!" everyone woke up after hearing a girl scream. The crew stood on the deck and looked at a scared orange-haired girl in the corner of the ship hugging her own knees,crying. Everyone looked surprised but also worried

"Na…Nami-swan…are you ok?" asked a worried Sanji

"G…Go away…" said Nami scared

"Navigator-san…What's wrong?" asked Robin

"Leave me alone!!! Who is this Nami or Navigator-san!! Why am I here!!"

"Geez, is it her period?" asked Zoro. Sanji glared at him.

"Chopper, what do you think?" asked Usopp Chopper walked closer to Nami and Nami hugged her knees tighter.

"What is your name?" asked Chopper

"What is that for stupid question?" asked Zoro

"I…I don't k..Know…" sobbed Nami "I don't even know who you are…"

"Amnesia" said Chopper. Everyone looked in awe. Luffy walked downstairs and rubbed his head. He had a terrible headache. He hummed and looked at everyone and then at Nami. Nami looked up and saw Luffy. Her eyes widened and she crept to Luffy and held his leg tight. Luffy looked with confusion at his navigator.

"L…Luffy…" cried Nami. Everyone looked with wide eyes except for Luffy who frowned….

…………………………………………………

**Short chapter like I expected but ey, the story still have to go on =3 Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oki guys chapter 2 =3 like I promised =3 thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm gonna work on Body Bender Smoothie x3 hope you'll like it xD  
**

……………………………………………………**.**

"L…Luffy…" cried Nami. Everyone looked with wide eyes except for Luffy who frowned….

"What the heck?" said Zoro

"What's wrong with Nami?" asked Usopp

"I already said amnesia…" said Chopper. Luffy still looked at Nami.

"Luffy, what happened with you two on that island?" asked Sanji. Luffy opened his mouth and wanted to talk…but he didn't say a thing….Luffy closed his mouth fast and opened it fast as a fish who didn't get any oxygen…His whole face colored white

"Euhm…Luffy?" Chopper was worried. Luffy pointed to his throat. "What's wrong?"

"You can tell us you know?" said Sanji annoyed. Luffy sighed and pointed with 2 index fingers to his throat. Nami looked confused to Luffy and let go off him. She lay her hands on his throat.

"Try to talk…" whispered Nami. Luffy looked at her and opened his mouth. "Are you trying now?" Luffy nodded. "You lost your voice?" Luffy shrugged his shoulders

"Wait a sec…Nami lost her memory and Luffy his voice? What kind of stupid game is this?" asked Usopp. Chopper walked to Luffy and Luffy went on his knees.

"Open up" Luffy opened his mouth and Chopper took a look. "It isn't red or something…" Chopper looked at Nami and Nami went behind Luffy. Luffy looked confused at Nami and pulled up a brow.

"She lost her memory…but it looks like she can remember you, though…" said Chopper. Luffy looked at Nami and sighed.

"Ok, Luffy…Do you have a hint or something about you two what happened on the island?" asked Zoro. Luffy thought for a sec and looked up. He smiled and nodded. "What?" He walked to his room and grabbed something from under his pillow…a red stone. Nami looked at the stone and blushed a bit, thinking about what he said yesterday. He pointed to the stone and looked at Nami. Nami gaped and nodded. She walked to her, she thinks, room and grabbed her stone from her desk, a green stone. They showed it to the crew.

"So? You got nice stones? What's so rare about that?"asked Usopp. He wanted to touch Nami's stone but she took it away

"I don't know you and I don't trust you!" said Nami with a glare. Usopp pouted. Robin looked with a frown at their stones.

"Are those from a mountain?" asked Robin. Luffy nodded. "Hmm…I'll be right back…." Robin walked to the library. Nami looked at Luffy's stone and smiled. Luffy saw it and looked at her stone. Sanji frowned

"Well…Nami-swan…if that's your real name…"

"Just Nami!"

"….Nami….Why do you only remember Luffy?"

"How should I know! Don't ask me stupid things!!" said Nami mad. Luffy lay his hand on her shoulder. She looked at Luffy and Luffy shook his head.

"He's not nice!! I don't even know him and you expect me to be nice! He called me Nami-swan!"

"He always does…" said Usopp

"I don't care! He can't call me that anymore!"

"You know…If I saw a stranger, I would be nice, friendly and totally not bitchie…And you are the quest, we could dump you of the ship..."said Zoro with a little smirk. Nami gulped.

"Ok, you're right! But he has no any rights for calling me Nami-swan!"

"Pfftt…a ruckus for such a little thing…" sighed Chopper. Luffy sighed to, totally not liking that his voice was gone….

"Ok, tell me if someone wants to eat!" smirked Sanji. Luffy gasped and pulled his hand up "no, I hear nothing…" Sanji walked away

"I'm hungry…." Said Nami looking at Luffy. Luffy looked expressionless at Nami. She looked at him and he smiled. Sanji murmured something and went to the kitchen. Nami smiled too. Robin came down with a book. She lay the book down and everyone looked at it, even Nami was curious.

"Look, I read something a few years ago, about stones, but I couldn't remember it very well…Look, a red stone stands for the voice, a green stone stands for memory, a blue stone stands for hearing and a yellow stone for sight…"

"Hear nothing, speak nothing, see nothing …." Said Zoro. Robin nodded.

"Only the memory is a rare one…" said Robin

"Euhm…not that I trust you guys…and Luffy apparently does…but how do we get everything back?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded also wanted to ask that. Robin lifted the book and read further. She turned the page and read further.

"Ah, found it…it's quite easy" smiled Robin "The only thing you have to do is to speak or show your feeling, that's all"

"Really? And how is Luffy gonna do that when he doesn't have a voice"

"That's what I said 'Speak or SHOW your feelings"

"How can Luffy show his feelings?" asked Nami confused totally not getting it

"Dunno…I don't even know what your true feelings is…" said Robin glancing at Luffy. Luffy had a big question mark above his head.

"Well….he is kind and he's my captain…and he is stupid…Euhm…"

"Wait a sec! You know you're a pirate, that Luffy is the captain, about the ship and you DON'T know about US!" said Usopp

"No, can't say I did…And DON'T yell like that to ME!!" said Nami mad.

"Back to the point!!" said Zoro "Nami's job is easy, she can say to Luffy what she feels but how is Luffy gonna do it?" Everyone looked at Luffy and Luffy shrugged his shoulders

"Of course…he would know…" said Usopp

"Ok…Luffy could you kinda point out how you feel?" Luffy looked at Nami and walked to her. He grabbed her hand and made a fist from her hand. He put her fist on his head and pouted

"Yes, yes…We know that it hurts…" said Zoro, Chopper and Sanji. Nami smirked a bit looking away. Robin giggled a bit. Luffy grabbed her hand again. He pouted and let go of her.

"Other feelings or is that all?" Luffy pouted to Usopp and he lay his hand down on his stomach.

"Yea, yea we're going to eat soon…" said Zoro. But he gasped together with Robin when his hand traveled a bit more up…to his heart. Nami looked confused to Robin and Zoro.

"What?" asked Nami. Zoro and Robin looked at each other and smiled.

"It's going to be a long, long day…." Smiled Zoro. Robin nodded. They walked upstairs and left four crewmembers alone.

"I don't get it at all…" said Nami'

"Me neither…" said Chopper and Usopp. Luffy smiled a bit looking at the deck. He smiled and grabbed Nami by her hand. She gasped. He walked to the kitchen and sat down on his chair. He took a piece of paper and wrote on it. He gave it to Zoro. Zoro read it and his eyes widened.

"Wait a sec!! You know what kind of feeling you have but you don't know what it is!!" Luffy nodded. Zoro shook his head and gave the paper to Robin. Sanji read over her shoulder. Sanji didn't get it because he didn't see what Luffy did but Robin smiled weakly.

"Yara, Yara…It's going to be a long two days…." Said Robin and she lay the paper down with written on it:

_So, what does this feeling mean? Mystery feeling?_

…………………………………………

**Well did you like it? Luffy is an idiot xD but ey, I don't blame him xD Nami is the first womanly crewmember (and woman) he met and he didn't have contact with girls except for makino =D well, I'm gonna work further… I have a long, long, long time to go….I hope that it doesn't look a fast piece of work cause it isn't  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys! Sorry for the delay but I also have a manga to make -.- I'm still busy with the first chapter and it's colored so I'm busy. Anyway, read and review please.**

"So…What are you guys doing?"

"Shht!"

"I don't get it…"

"Me neither…."

Every crew member looked at Nami and Luffy. Nami and Luffy looked into each other's eyes. Robin and Zoro looked from Luffy to Nami and from Nami to Luffy. Nobody get it except for Robin, Zoro, Luffy and Nami. Everyone else looked confused. Although Sanji was furious…

"I don't see a thing…where was I looking for?" asked Nami

"I already told you, you have to look for something that reminds you of the past…" said Zoro

"By looking in his eyes? Are you a retard?" asked Nami

"I never said that you had to look in his eyes! I don't choose the choice that you get horny by looking in his eyes! I said look at him AND let you remind something from the past!" yelled Zoro annoyed.

"Well they're nice black…." Smiled Nami. Luffy chuckled.

"I can't believe that those idiots don't know what kind of feeling they have…" sighed Zoro

"Me neither…" sighed Robin

"What kind of feelings do they have?" Zoro and Robin glanced at the one who said that and Zoro smirked.

"Nuthin~" said Zoro to Sanji. Sanji glared at Zoro and clicked his tongue.

"is it his hat?" asked Nami "It reminds me of something, but I don't remember what…" Luffy stood up and grabbed his hat. He smiled and walked to Nami. He put his hat on her head and she blushed.

"Arlong…" whispered Nami "I…I remember! I see Luffy fighting! With Arlong! He held me as a slave!"

"So you know who we are!" said Usopp happily

"Who are you?" asked Nami. Usopp was depressed and sat in the corner "I see a few people fighting….one with a big wound…one fights with his legs…and one is running away and everyone is black…I only see black figures…but where are you?" asked Nami to Luffy. Luffy opened his mouth but Zoro talked for him

"He was getting drowned…but Sanji, your sis and a guy named Genzou saved his ass…"

"Genzou? My sister?" asked Nami

"Yep, and after that, Luffy beated Arlong for you" Nami looked at the straw hat and smiled.

"I remember another thing…." whispered Nami hard enough

"And that is?" asked Robin thinking she talked about the Arlong story

"That I love Luffy" smiled Nami. Luffy took a step back and gasped. Sanji's chin lay on the ground, and everyone was startled except for Nami, Robin and Zoro. Luffy waved with his arms not believing what his beloved navigator said. Nami smiled. "I mean it"

'The heck?' thought Luffy 'W..what does she mean…does she really love me…? I thought that Sanji…..The heck?' Luffy took another step back 'Since when? Since Arlong? I have a stomachache when I'm close to her since Arlong…But what does it mean…What does all this mean..?' Luffy blushed a bit and took another step back. Everyone looked at Luffy except for Nami who looked at his hat.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" asked Zoro. Luffy shook his head and took a deep breath.

"So you remember everything again?" asked Usopp

"Yeah, unfortunately for you Usopp…You ran away! Coward! Pussy!" yelled Nami mad. Luffy looked at the ground totally not interested in the fight between Nami and Usopp. Zoro walked to him.

"And how do you feel?" Luffy frowned at him and pointed his middle finger in the air. (OOC I know but I really liked thinking about Luffy with his middle finger XD)

"Ok, ok, I get it…" Zoro looked at Nami and back at Luffy "Seriously, how do you feel?" Luffy scribbled on a paper

_I have to throw up or something….my stomach feels funny…_

"Oh really?" Luffy nodded. "And you know what it is?"

~scribble scribble~

_I feel kinda stranger since Nami said that she loves me…_

"I didn't asked that… Do you know what the feeling is?" Luffy gulped and nodded slowly. "Ah, finally…I thought it was going to stay like this for a week or longer, but it's only a day…" Luffy pulled a brow up and looked at Zoro

"What? Go to her and tell her everything….Ow, wait…" Zoro snickered "Show her everything" Luffy blushed and looked away. He walked uncomfy to the table and sat down next to Nami.

~scribble scribble~

_How do you show someone that you love someone?_

Nami blushed and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked to the other way and scratched his cheek. She read the paper again and wrote something

_Well…I dunno…I never had a boyfriend or something…_

~scribble scribble~

_Don't you have a idea or something? You're kinda smarter with this kind of stuff…_

~scribble scribble~

_How would you know?_

_Everyone is smarter than me with everything…_

_Euhm, I got a hunch but I don't know if it's good…._

_And that is?_

Nami blushed and looked away. She looked at Luffy and gulped. Luffy looked away too.

_Kissing…?_ Wrote Nami slowly. Luffy eyes widened. He stood up and walked out the kitchen.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami. Nami walked after him. Everyone looked confused and Sanji nibbled on a dishcloth with tears.

"Luffy, what's wrong!" yelled Nami again " I know it's strange but I don't have an idea! And don't give me the fault! The mugiwara crew is the only idiots who falls in those ridiculously traps!"

Luffy stood still and turned. He grabbed his hat. He grabbed her wrist with his other hand and pulled her to him. She gasped and yelled

"Luffy! What are you doi- hmpf!" she got cut off by his lips. Her eyes widened and she looked to her left. His hat blocked their view for the crew. They parted and Nami didn't close her eyes for a second.

"Sorry, I didn't want the others to see it so I walked away…I can't talk so I did it like this…."

"…."

"Are you ok?"

"You can talk again?"

Luffy nodded

"Which means that you love me?"

Luffy smiled and nodded again.

Nami smiled too and looked to the left. She noticed that the crew stood there.

"Luffy, I kill you!" yelled Sanji

"I didn't do a thing!" pouted Luffy

"You stole her first kiss!"

"Yup, so? You wanted it?"

"I KILL YOU" Luffy laughed

"He didn't stole a thing! I gave it!"

"I want a stone!" yelled Sanji mad

"Ah me too!"yelled Usopp

"Hell no! I'm not going to kiss you!" yelled Sanji mad. Zoro laughed his head off.

~Splash~

Splash? Everyone turned and looked at Nami and Luffy who'd threw two stones in the water.

"They started everything" said Nami "We don't wanna happen it again…"

"Well yeah, you're right, but if you didn't had that stone, then you would be stuck with your feelings forever…" said Robin. Nami and Luffy nodded.

"That's true"

"Great! It's true! So let go of each other's hands!" yelled Sanji mad. Nami and Luffy looked at their hands and laughed noticing that they walked hand-in-hand.

"I really want to, if I knew how…You see, if I pull my hand away, the arm stretch with me~" said Nami. Luffy smirked

"You fucking rubber dildo…"glared Sanji. Everyone talked and laughed happy that everything was back to normal…although everything? Luffy and Sanji had a fight which was already over, Nami and Luffy cuddle sometimes and kiss sometimes. It isn't even weird anymore. Sanji keeps all his attention to Robin. Nami and Luffy are cuddling on Merry.

"Ne, Nami…"

"Hmm~?"

"What would happen if Sanji and Zoro had a stone and had to show their feelings?" asked Luffy

"Euhm…one would end up pretty dead…" smirked Nami with her eyes closed. Luffy smiled and kissed her forehead. They sail into the sunset….

**Pretty 3 isn't it cute? Ohyea! I told about my manga! That I'm drawing it and shit. Review please!**

**I hate the fact that I'm Dutch X( I can't hear the difference between head and hat so I type it wrong all the way =(**

**For the one who's interested**

**Summary:**

the story is about a boy (8 years). his name is Mana Curtis (a lot of people tell me that Mana is a girlsname but I don't care....) he is Mana (senior) Curtis' son and Mana is a general of the militairy. (the bad side but nobody knows that) and they are in the middle of a war. Mana goes to school and meets a girl named Marissa Hudson (I'm gonna put her on dA too) she is 10 years old and is in love with Mana. Mana has a twin brother named Kaito Curtis and a sister named Mao Curtis. his mother is gone. Marissa comes home and find her mother and father dead. she runs to Mana's home and tells everything to him. Mana run upstairs to Mao to tell her the story but find her dead too. he sees Kaito crying and Kaito tells him who killed Mao.

I'm not gonna tell who, suckers. I'm gonna expose everything if I tell further so I stop


End file.
